iPod Challenge
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: 10 song-fics that you can write for has long hs the song goes on. Includes Rose, Jack, !0th Doctor, 11th Doctor, Rory, and mentions of Amy. Rated T for mention of sex.


**My little thing for the iPod challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

Song number 1, Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

Oh Doctor, crazy crazy Doctor. My crazy Doctor. I've come all this way to get back to you, so far I haven't told you what I've been desperate too. You'll never know now, never. How am I supposed to tell you?

Oh, yeah, I tell your clone.

Not that I don't care for the Metacrisis, but he's not The Doctor. He's DONNA NOBLE! I didn't fall in love with Donna Noble.

I didn't have sex with Donna Noble.

I didn't end up pregnant because of Donna Noble.

And I definitely do not have a ginger screaming daughter.

I have a wonderful, brown haired girl who loves adventures and has two hearts.

Song number 2, YMCA by The Village People

"IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y.M.C.A!" The Doctor and I belted out, way out of tune. We collapsed into laughter.

"Let's go visit the Y.M.C.A.!" The Doctor said.

"If we do it will turn out the Village People are alien Doctor." I pointed out, knowing him. He just gave me a sheepish look in return.

"You're joking!" I shouted, he just continued the look, "WHAT? That's crazy! What planet are they from? Can we go visit that planet! PLEASE!" I begged.

"Oh OK." He said before turning a few buttons. 

Song number 3, Money Honey by Lady Gaga

"Oh Captain!" I shouted.

"What? Rose now what are you calling me for?" I heard his muffled reply.

"You ever heard of a Pay Day?" I asked.

"What am I getting paid for? I do offer great services! We can have champagne! Start slow for you!" Jack yelled with glee, soon finding me in my room blushing and angry.

"Jack that's not what I was talking about."

"Suuuuuuuure Rose, you're just embarrassed that the Doctor heard!" Jack screamed. I threw the candy bar I was going to give him at his head.

Song number 4, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

I came so far, just to see him with a new girl, this time I knew about Donna and all. I was happy he wasn't alone, but hey I'm human. I can get jealous. Anyways, I came from a whole different world, just for him. (Maybe the end of the universe, but who's counting that?) I haven't been able to get him off my mind the entire time we've been apart, constantly there.

"I missed you." I said to The Doctor's clone. "And then all of your companions were there and I was jealous. I wanted to be the one there, I should've been. And I wasn't."

"It's OK Rose." He replied.

Song number 5, Another Bites The Dust by Queen

"It's OK Doctor, don't blame yourself." I whispered to him, after another person he couldn't save died. He always took each death so hard, I don't know how many more he can handle.

"It was my fault, Rose. Mine, she wouldn't be dead if I had-"

"Doctor you may be alien but you can't save everyone! She was meant to die, even if you don't think so. Everyone has their time. And this was hers." I comforted him.

"It was too early! I should just go around carrying guns and shooting everyone in the streets! That'd be safer!" He screamed. "You shouldn't travel with me Rose, I'm dangerous."

"Oh no we've already had this conversation."

Song number 6, Dancing with Myself by Kevin McHale

Martha walked in one the Doctor a few times. One though, was more interesting then the others.

"If I looked all over the world," He sang dancing around the room. Obviously he was thinking about that Rose girl again - she can tell by the way his eyes look, or if he has a slight smile without saying anything.

"Having fun Doctor?" Martha said.

"Oh! Martha! Yes, just, um, something I haven't done in awhile." He blushed deeper.

"Have fun." She said before walking out of the room.

The Doctor continued, remembering how it felt to dance with Rose.

Song number 7, Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

"Rose."

"John."

The couple didn't say much anymore. They only screamed, about how she was stuck in the past and how he wasn't what he was supposed to be. This dinner was an awkward one, the two avoided each other like the plague, they were supposed to be happy, but they were far from it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I know I haven't been very nice to you. It's not your fault that you're not the Doctor. And that's good, because a domestic Doctor wouldn't be right."

Song number 8, Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight

"JOHN! Come quick!" I screamed at my husband.

"What is it?" His frantic voice replied.

"The Daleks, they're coming. With Cybermen. Or they're fighting or...I don't know but we're doomed." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Rose it's OK. We'll be OK. We'll find a way, we always do." He whispered into my ear.

"John...John..." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you so much, more then anything."

"I love you too Rose, always have." He replied. "Let's go, get the family and Torchwood team into the shelter. And any other people we can try and keep them calm."

"Ok, I'll go to Enkle Street, you go to Jaughton Avenue." I replied, grasping at sanity.  
"I'll come back." He said before dashing off.

Song number 9, If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna

We sat across the table from one another, glaring daggers. I wasn't going to speak first and by the looks of it neither was he.

"Listen, Doctor." He started,

"Yes?" I asked,

"It's not like I meant to punch you...or shoot you with my gun-hand...or set your room on fire...anyways, just lay off of Amy, OK?" Rory asked me.

"Why don't you ask your wife that? She mauls me eveytime I walk by! AND YOU GO AND HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE ON THE CONSUL OF MY TARDIS AND THEN TELL ME ABOUT IT? WITHOUT USING DISINFECTANTS?" I scream.

Song number 10, I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat

After the Doctor disappeared on the beach, I felt empty inside. I never got to finish anything; we didn't even get 5 minutes. I miss him, so much. I'm all alone here, it's wrong. I started dating Mickey again, just because that's what everyone expected. And I am happy with him, it's just that he's not what I want. He's not the Doctor. He doesn't have his wild hair, or his TARDIS, or his adventure.

It doesn't seem fair the way things work out, even though I assumed some bad things would happen to me, I never thought something this heart breaking would happen. But it did, before we could ever tell each other just how much we cared for one another.


End file.
